Horton Hears a Who:When Ned Met Sally
by Root Beer Baby
Summary: Everyone knows that Ned O'Malley became the mayor of Whoville. What was highschool like for him? Was it easy or was it hard? Come join Ned has he tries to get the girl of his dreams in the first book of Whos in Love. Horton Hears a Who: NedxSally
1. Chapter One: Ned Hearts Sally

Hello everyone. This my first story. Its a Horton Hears a Who fic and its the first installment in a series entitled Who's in Love. I hope you enjoy this story because I really have a fun time writing this story. Leave a comment if you like.

P.S.

To all the JoJo fan girls, JoJo **does not** star in this fan fic because he has yet to be born so please, please, please, please don't freak out on me. He will appear but not as of now. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter One: Ned Hearts Sally**

She was beautiful.

How exquisite

There wasn't a single Who in all of Whoville that could stand up to her beauty. Even Miss Whoinverse couldn't compare. She was perfect in every single way imaginable; smart, talented, kind, loveable.

If only, if only he could get up the courage to talk to her.

"Ned?"

If only he had enough bravery to go up and ask her out.

"Ned, do you hear me?"

If only he could—

"NED!"

"Huh?"

"You're writing on the table again," Burke pointed out. "I don't think Mr. Dongglemong will be too happy about your love for Sally."

Ned looked down. Written in bright, red pen was a huge heart with the names Ned and Sally within it. Immediately, with his face turning redder than a cherry, he began to scratch it out before he covered it up with his notebook. Burke rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly.

"How much longer are you going to keep this up?" He asked his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Ned asked, pretending to be interested in quantum physics.

"You know what I'm talking about," Burke nudged him. "You and Sally O'Kelly."

"What about her?" Ned's face flushed again.

"On please, don't give me that! It's no secret that you like her."

Like wasn't really the proper term to use. The point of the matter was that Ned was in love with Sally. But was it really that noticeable? Ned looked down at his notebook, the cover covered in Sally's name and hearts.

Oh, it was that noticeable.

Ned just couldn't help himself. Ned had known Sally since they were just tiny, little Whos. Yet over years, as the two of them grew, Sally became more of a woman than before. Falling in love her with her had just happened. Before he knew it, he was thinking about her constantly. His dreams were even about her. Each day, every time when he saw Sally, his heart wanted to burst out of his chest and declare his undying love for her.

There was just one problem.

Ned was the mayor's son. Now you may find yourself asking, why on Earth would that be a problem? Well, the thing is, when you're the son of the Mayor, every Who in Whoville knows it. Now, with that being said, that means that female Whos knew that too which means he had many, many unwanted female attention.

Again, you might ask why that the attention he received was unwanted. Well, it was because he couldn't get the attention of one female in particular and that was the attention he wanted. Not to mention all these random females wanted one thing; to be the Mayor's wife. Ned was in high school! He didn't want to think about getting married yet.

Unless he could marry Sally.

Poor Ned. Puberty is never easy for the son of the Mayor.

The bell rang and everyone headed towards the cafeteria.

Well, everyone except for Ned.

Ned didn't really enjoy wandering down the hallways.

Why?

Remember the established female attention factor?

Ned peered over the door. He glanced to the right, then to the left and to the right just to be safe. All clear. Now, if he could just get into the hallway without anyone noticing him.

"HI NED!"

Aw clover puffs.

Before he could do anything, ten random girls appeared out of nowhere and swarmed him.

"Let me hold your books Ned!"

"What are you doing this weekend Ned?"

"Ned, I need a partner for science class!"

"Ned, are you busying this Saturday?"

Once again, we say, 'Poor, poor Ned.'

Just like every day, he let the girls swarm around him, begging for his attention which he would give them sooner or later. But as they were walking, something glittering on the floor caught his eye. He stopped, his little fan club not noticing for they were too busy arguing on who Ned was going to marry and/or who Ned was taking on a date over the weekend.

Lying on the floor was a golden chain with a heart; a locket. It looked rather familiar. He had seen this before. Reaching down, he picked it up and then it came to him.

This was Sally's locket.

The ruby encrusted S was a dead give away and he had seen it around her neck many times. She wouldn't have just dropped this. Maybe he came off accidentally. Nonetheless, he couldn't believe his luck! Someone up in the sky must really like him! He had just been given a reason to actually _talk_ to Sally!

Now all he had to do was not make a fool of himself.

Great, just great.


	2. Chapter Two:Conversation Starter

**Here is more. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Conversation Starter**

"So did you hear?" Queenie asked as she dried her hands off. "Mizty told me that BeBe overheard Polly-Anna talking to Willow and Isabella about Ruby's best friend Ursula who got a note from Magnolia about Rochelle and that fight she had with Yoshi!"

"Oh, I heard about that fight!" Mimi replied.

"You girls are such gossips!" Sally rolled her eyes as she ruffled her hair. "Besides, Yoshi told Carla Rochelle's big secret so it's Yoshi's fault."

"Oh please," Queenie rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that Yoshi would never stoop to such a level. I think--"

Sally suddenly gave a little scream and the gossiping was halted.

At least for now.

"My locket! It's gone!" Sally placed a hand on her chest.

"You mean the one your grandmother gave you?" Mimi joined her friend.

"Oh, how could I loose it? I've always been so careful with it and now it's gone!"

Let us have a little history lesson, shall we?

Sally's locket was not just very valuable in the sense of money but it was had sentimental value as well.

Her grandmother, Violet O'Kelly, had given that locket to Sally when she was a young girl. Inside that golden heart was a picture of Violet herself and she told her granddaughter that one day, when Sally met the right man, that one special person who made her life brighter, she's take Violet's picture out and put in a picture of that special someone. Violet had received that locket from her husband as a gift when they were younger lovers so it was even more special than any other necklace.

And now, she had lost it.

"Look, we'll be able to find it!" Mimi assured.

"Yeah, everyone knows that you wear it all the time. It's sure to turn up!" Queenie added.

Okay Ned, lets go over the plan.

During Whostory class, you'll casually walk over to Sally. Ask how she's doing, make a little small talk.

But don't tell her about your embarrassing rash problem. Don't even think about blurting it out. You do that and the whole entire school will shun you. You don't want to be shunned do you?

Once you establish your coolness factor, try to direct the conversation towards her locket. Say something along the lines of, "Oh where that is that lovely locket you always wear?" Then, before she has a chance to reply, you pull it out and show her that it's safe and sound.

Then you'll begin your lives as high school sweethearts and before you know it, you'll be married with ninety six kids.

Okay, you're getting ahead of yourself. Calm down.

To Ned's complete and utter delight, lunch flew by so that meant he didn't be swarmed by wanabee celebrities. After lunch, was his Whostory class and who was in the class with him?

Sally, the love his life.

"Okay Ned, you can so totally do this! Really, it's not that hard. Just stick to your plan, alright?"

That was easier said than done for Ned of course. He had never been able to carry on a conversation with her. He did try a couple times but every time he did, he always ended up making a fool of himself by saying something incredibly stupid. For example: "Did you know that if I eat a lot of salt I can't feel my eyeballs?"

The worst part is that statement is completely true.

As quick as he could, Ned slipped into the classroom before anyone else did. Now, he just had to wait. He placed his hand in his pocket and grasped the cool, golden necklace. What luck this was for him! Finally, after so many years of admiring her from afar, Ned had a chance to go to the prettiest Who is all of Whoville and say--

"Oh, hello Ned." Sally entered the room.

"I happen to still sleep with a teddy bear!"

Smooth move Ned.

Sally merely giggled, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Wow, she sure was cute!

Stop that, stick to your plan or else be shunned!  
"How are you today?" Ned tried to act cool by leaning against a desk.

"Fine, thank you." She replied.

And she was polite too! She was perfect in every single, distinct, definite way plausibly, feasibly possible. Sally would make a wonderful wife.

Due to his daydreaming, Ned found himself loosing his balance which caused him to slip and land right on the floor. As if that wasn't bad enough, somebody just happened to leave their bowling ball on a nearby bookcase and when Ned fell, guess what happened to the ball.

It landed on his leg.

First thing our hapless hero decided to do was scream like a bawling baby.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally dropped her books and ran to his side. "Ned, are you alright?"

Act cool, he told himself, act cool.

"Yeah, never better!" He fibbed as he tried to stand. "Really, it's no big deal! I'm as limber as a nymph!"

Once he stood, there was a loud crack and a weak, little whimper.

"Ned, don't move. You might hurt yourself again," Sally sat him down as she grabbed her purse. "Hang on, I have something that might help."

After digging around, she pulled out a pale pink handkerchief that had a small S embroidered on the corner. Ever so carefully, she moved Ned's leg and wrapped it up in the handkerchief.

This small act of kindness left Ned completely stunned and already, he could feel the pain from his leg disappearing. What had she done? Did she have some magical power that he didn't know about? Before he knew it, his face was turning a bright red hue.

Sally took notice of this.

"Ned, are you feeling okay?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. "You look warm."

"Huh?" Ned snapped too. "Oh, I'm fine!"

"You might have a fever," Sally leaned closer. "Here, let me see."

Ned found his body freezing as Sally placed a hand on his head. She was touching him! This had to be some type of dream! Well, there were no dancing bowls of pudding (they normally showed up in his dreams) so that could only mean one thing: this was a totally real experience.

"LOCKET!" He suddenly shouted.

Sally stumbled back completely startled and confused.

In all the randomness, Ned had forgotten to give Sally back her locket! Fumbling, he managed to get his hand into his pocket to retrieve the necklace. Sally's eyes grew wide as he pulled it out.

"I believe this is yours." He grinned awkwardly.

"My locket!" Sally took it. "You found it!"

"Yeah, I saw it on the floor and I knew it was yours because--"

"Oh Ned, thank you!" Sally threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I don't know I can repay you."

"Um--"Ned was speechless. "Have you ever wondered what would happen if ponies ate rainbows?"

Ned, can you at least pretend to be cool for two seconds he asked himself.

No, apparently not.

Sally giggled again as she hugged Ned. He wanted to hug her back, he really did and it was killing him that he couldn't. Why? Because he didn't know how she felt about him. Maybe she was just taking pity on him. No, that wouldn't be right. She was rather thankful that he had found her locket and Sally wasn't the kind of person to put on some type of act. He could tell she was being completely sincere.

"You know, I never knew you were such a sweet guy." Sally broke the hug.

"Well, you deserve be treated with sweetness," Ned managed to say something right. "I mean, you helped me too."

Sadly, like many romantic moments, this one came to an end as the bell rang and the other children entered the room. Sally helped Ned up and walked him towards his seat. Before she headed over to her desk, she gave him another small smile and held her locket to her chest, leaving Ned to sigh dreamily.


	3. Chapter Three: Lady Lucky Must Like Me

Again, I would like to thank everyone for such kind and postive comments. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Three: Lady Luck Must Like Me**

* * *

Sally couldn't seem to think straight during her last few classes. Why? Well, because her thoughts kept on drifting back to a certain someone she had encountered earlier.

Yes, she was thinking about the one, the only Ned O'Malley.

For starters, she was hoping that Ned was okay. She had always noticed that he was rather accident prone: he ran into walls on a daily basis and he would slam his hand into his own locker. But ignoring those facts, she never thought a bowling ball would land on him. Plus, he looked rather feverish. His whole face was red. Maybe he was coming down with something. Hopefully, he would be okay and not get sick. That would be awful.

Ned really was sweet guy, she began to tell herself. Really, it's rare you find such a humble and polite Who these days. She had to admit, Ned seemed a little strange at certain times but that didn't matter. Well, not to her at least. What would life be like if Whos were dull and boring?

Gingerly, she touched the locket around her neck. She opened it up and looked at the picture of her darling grandmother. There had to be some way for her to thank Ned for his kindness. He probably had no idea how important this locket was too her. She'd come up with some way to thank him.

Little did she know, she'd make him one of the happiest Whos in all of Whoville very, very soon.

Ned, listen to me. It's your brain speaking. I know that you get really nervous around Sally but if we can pull ourselves together, we might be able to appear cool. So, don't mention anymore embarrassing facts about yourself or any stupid thoughts that pop into your head. Got it?

"Got it!" Ned whispered.

"Ned?" Sally came up from behind. "Who are you talking too."

"My brain," He answered and soon regretted. "I can't believe I just said that."

Sally gave him another one of her soft, glowing smiles. At that moment, his legs felt like jelly and he thought he was going to melt.

No, no melting! It's your brain again Ned, and under no circumstances will I allow you to mess this up. You may never get another chance like this again! Pull yourself together!!

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" He managed to ask without stuttering.

"It would be an honor." Was her answer

So far, so good. Just remember, no stupid comments.

"No stupid comments, got it." Ned told himself.

It was honestly amazing yet hard to understand. Sally O'Kelly, that Who that made his mind malfunction on a daily basis was actually walking next to him. If this was a dream, he prayed silently that lady luck would pity him and not pinch him awake. That would be just cruel.

Now that Sally managed to get a better look at Ned, she began to realize a few things. For one, he was rather cute; adorable even. Something about his inelegant aura made him rather charming. Yes, it sounded weird but Sally couldn't help it. That strangeness that surrounded him made him somewhat--well, appealing. So appealing that she might even find him handsome.

But she would never tell him that.

"Ned?" Sally broke the silence that had settled between them.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that I am extremely grateful to you for finding my locket. I was afraid I would never see it again."

"Really? Is it that special too you?"

"Very. It belonged to my grandmother, Violet. It holds the small piece that I have left of her."

Those words caused Sally's warm face to be filled with an unwelcomed gloom. Ned felt his heart break at seeing this. He didn't know how much that necklace meant to her. This was the first time he had ever seen her sad too. She usually had one of those amazing smiles on her face.

"Bet she was an amazing woman," Ned grinned. "Her granddaughter sure is."

For the first time, Ned saw Sally blush! This might actually end well.

"I'm not amazing, not at all."

Not only was Sally beautiful but she was humble about her dazzling good looks! Heaven was missing an angel.

"Please, you don't be so modest!" Ned continued. "Do you know how many guys think you're cute?"

"Enlighten me." She said.

"There are too many to count!" Ned told her and this made her laugh. "I mean, some guys would faint if they tried to talk to a cute girl like you."

"Really?" Sally mused.

"Yeah," They were now nearing her house and Ned had only a few seconds to ask his question. "Some guys wouldn't even have enough courage to ask you out."

Sally stopped and looked at Ned. Okay, it was now or never.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering, that if tomorrow after school you would like too—" Ned paused before he gulped. "Go—out—with me?"

Ned thought the world had froze. His heart was beating like a wild bongo

drum. She was going to say no, he just knew it! Oh, why did he let his brain talk him into such a stupid idea? Now, he was going to be known as the guy who confessed his love to Sally O'Kelly and got rejected when she said--

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

Wait, did she just say yes?

"Really?" Ned tried his hardest to suppress an excited scream. "Well,

that's great! I'll meet at the main stair case after school, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you there." Sally headed towards her house.

After she entered her house, Ned waited for a while before he jumped into the sky and gave out a loud whoop of excitement. He had a date with the most amazing Who in all of Whoville! This had to be a sign that lady luck was on his side.

Now if he could just keep his luck.


	4. Chapter Four:Gossip Girls and Bigheaded

**Chapter Four: Gossip Girls and Big-Headed Boys**

* * *

"No way!" Queenie gasped. "You're going out with Ned?"

"Yep!" Sally smiled to herself. "He asked me yesterday after school."

"You know, word on the street is that he has a real big crush on you!" Mimi began.

"Oh please!" Sally sighed.

"No, really! Jackie told Gem who was talking to Carlota and Vivian who over heard Hannah whispering to Wilma that during class, he writes your name all over his notebook!"

Could that really true?

Well, it was but Sally didn't believe it. Ned was the Mayor's son. That meant when Ned became of age, he would take over his father's job. With that being said, Sally didn't really feel worthy to be the center of his affection. The Mayor's son needed someone who was special and well off. Sally saw herself as rather plain and she came from a average family. All those compliments were probably just Ned being nice.

Yet, as she thought about, she remembered seeing the look in his eyes. Something about that look made her feel like every word he had said to her was true. How could that be possible? Did he actually think she was someone worth paying attention too?

"Oh, look! It's Gary Weltspinner from the Whoball team!" Queenie giggled.

Sally merely smiled halfheartedly and opened her locker. She didn't really feel like dealing with Gary. For some odd reason, he had gotten this idea in his head that she liked him which was big, fat lie. With that being said, Gary also went to assuming that the two of them were an item which turned out to be another lie. Gary was stuck up, rude and also a bully; those were her three biggest pet peeves. Apparently, some girls found those qualities attractive but Sally found them bothersome.

"He's coming this way!" Mimi whispered to Sally.

"It's a hallway. He can walk this way if he wants." Sally replied, morosely.

"Hey ladies!" Gary began as he normally did, trying to act like the gentleman that he wasn't. "How are you all doing?"

"Fine until a black cloud blocked the sunshine."

Ouch, Sally could pack a punch. Her friends merely tried to stifle their giggles but failed. Gary was obviously wounded but he tried to regain his cocky approach. Sally knew this was going to be a battle of wits. Thankfully, loads of ammo while her enemy was out numbered. So in other words, Gary was out of luck.

"Come Sally, don't be like that!" Gary started following her. "If you're good, you know what I'll do?"

"Jump off a cliff and land in a tar pit?" She replied icily.

Strike one!

"No, I'll let you be my date to the upcoming Whocoming dance. How does that sound?"

"Like nails on a chalkboard," There was strike two. "What makes you think I'd go with you anyways?"

"Because I'm cute?" He suggested.

"Like a cactus."

Three strikes and Gary was out of here!

But Sally wasn't out of the game just yet.

If Gary was the king of stuck-up sport jocks then Ferdinand Hobbleslogger was the crown prince of smug smart people.

Ferdinand also had the strange idea that Sally enjoyed his company when of course, we all know that this is fair from the truth. The fact of the matter was she couldn't stand Ferdinand anymore than she could stand Gary. Just like Gary, Ferdinand was equally vain, infuriating and in some ways, a bully. He was always insulting people, calling them names like moron and even boob.

He was rather fond of calling Whos a boob.

On cue, Ferdinand appeared out of nowhere. Sally groaned; double the exasperation and it wasn't even second period yet.

"Oh, Gary!" Ferdinand sighed extravagantly. "Stooping to an even lower level are we?"

Gary gritted his teeth at this comment. Now, it was time for a smack down. Lucky for her, when the two of these male Whos came within two feet of each other, it usually resulted in a fight. No, not of wits but of fists. When the battle began, Sally had enough time to slip away and make an escape.

"Back off Fanny!" Gary hissed. "Sally and I are talking."

"Don't call me Fanny!" Ferdinand glared at Gary. "It's Ferdinand. Besides, I'm not here for you. I just want to talk with Miss O'Kelly."

"Well don't you even think about asking her to the dance because she's going with me!"

Sally moved out of the way, not wanting to get her hair messed up. Besides, she enjoyed watching a good fight. Her money was on Gary, as usual.

"With you?" Ferdinand threw back his head and laughed. "Don't be absurd you dense dimwit! What makes you think the wonderful and miraculous Miss O'Kelly would want you as a date?"

"Because I'm not a green freak!"

"Green is a fine color!"

Another thing you should know about Ferdinand. He didn't like people pointing out his green fur. Why, nobody really knew but it seemed to be a big insult to Ferdinand. And nobody knew that fact better than Gary. Using that fact against his foe, Gary always managed to push Ferdinand over the edge.

"Whatever you freak!"

And that was it before the two of them were rolling around on the ground, fighting each other. A group of students began to crowd around the two as they struggled to battle each other. Soon, people shouted out bets (most of them were on Gary) and this would have continued for awhile if the bell hadn't rang.

"Saved by the bell." Sally whispered softly before she headed off to class.

* * *

What? You didn't think I would let this whole story go on without any conflict, right?


	5. Chapter Five: Be Still My Beating Heart

Like before, I say thank you for all the sweet comments. All of you have been very kind. I'm glad you're enjoying this story because I've had a fun time writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Be Still my Beating Heart**

* * *

Ned stood at the bottom of the main stair case, waiting for his date to arrive. His father, upon hearing his son was going on his first date, decided to pull out all the stops!

"Nothing is too good for my Ned!" He beamed with pride. "And you're going to take your date out in style! You get to use the limo!"

Now this was big. The limo was only used for important mayorial purposes. Ned, however accepted the offer from his father, hoping that Sally wouldn't turn it down. He didn't want to come off as some Who was trying hard to impress her.

Okay, he was but he didn't want her to know that.

Then, as the bell rang, the students began to pour out. Ned quickly grabbed his comb from his pocket and tried to tame his insane, messy hair. He failed at doing so but he decided that was okay. Sally didn't care about looks. However, he did double check his breath and made sure he had nothing stuck in his teeth. You could never be too careful.

Then, there she was. Ned didn't see anyone else, only Sally as she walked down the steps. She was wearing a striped pink dress with matching socks and glittery high heels. She must have changed but he didn't care. She looked absolutely stunning! He could have sworn she was a model doing a catwalk.

He waved to her and she waved back. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she gave him another one of her smiles that made his heart melt.

"You look great."

"Thank you," She did a little turn, showing off her outfit. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Right this way!" He offered his arm. "Your carriage awaits malady."

Sally giggled and took the offered arm. The two of them walked towards the limo when they heard a noise from behind. Much to Sally's dismay, it was her obvious that it was her two evident admirers had seen her. So much for making a clean get away. The two of them were still arguing about whose date she was and as of now, Gary was in the lead with Ferdinand running after him screaming curses. Gary merely turned around and sneered at his opponent before turning back to Sally.

"Okay, as I was saying, I'll let you be--"Gary stopped when he saw Ned. "Um--what's O'Smelly doing here?"

"His name happens to be Ned," Sally bristled slightly. "And if you don't mind, we have a date."

"A date? With--with him?" Gary pointed at Ned, dumbfounded.

"Yes, with Ned," Sally grinned at Ned. "So, shall we depart?"

"Yes, lets." Ned returned the grin.

The new couple headed towards their ride, leaving Gary along with Ferdinand staring after the couple in utter shock and confusion.

Operation Take Sally on an Awesome Date was going perfectly! There had been an unexpected visit from Gary from the Whoball team but Sally had handled that situation easily! From now on, everything would be smooth sailing. Nothing was going to spoil this night.

Ned was going to make sure of that.

"Wow Ned," Sally scooted over in the limo. "This is really nice!"

"Thanks. My dad insisted that I used it," Ned gulped nervously. "He wanted my first date to be special."

"Me? I'm you're first date? Oh, how flattering!" Sally posed, batting her eyelashes.

Ned swore this Who was a mage or something because each movement she made cast a spell over him.

No, stop drooling over her! You're going to act like a gentleman and treat her like the million dollar lady you know she is! This is your first date so don't mess up Ned. Just try your best to act cool, okay? Don't think about messing up because if you think about it, you'll mess up. Now, calm and collected, just think that. Cool, calm and collected.

And no blurting out stupid facts about yourself, okay?  
"Alright," Ned told himself. "I can do this!"

"So were you taking me?" Sally asked coyly.

"It's a surprise," Ned managed to smile. "I'll give you a clue though. Green."

Sally gave him a confused look. Green? What kind of obscure clue was that? Ned merely gave her an all knowing smile so Sally realized that it was useless probing him. Still, knowing that one small bit of information made her excited for some odd reason. Actually, she didn't really care about where they were going. She was just happy being with Ned.

Unlike Gary and Ferdinand, you could read Ned like a book; he was sweet, humble, understand and downright respectable. He was always trying so hard to help people no matter what. There was this one time when on their English teacher had a run in with a lawnmower. Needless to say, her hair didn't survive. But dear, old Ned decided to earn enough money to get her one of the most expensive wigs in all of Whoville! Not only did it look natural, it sparkled whenever their teacher smiled.

How many guys would go out of their way like that to help someone?

Looking at him now, Sally thought about Ned as he grew older and came to the fact that he was going to make a wonderful Mayor of Whoville. Some lucky girl Who would also get the honor of being his wife.

Half an hour pasted and Sally found herself glancing out the window when something caught her eyes. A bright neon sign; Club Green Z, five miles.

Wait a minute.

Green?

No way!

"Ned, you didn't!"

"I didn't what?" Ned tried to act innocent.

Club Green Z, next exit.

"Ned, you couldn't have! You shouldn't have!"

Welcome to Club Green Z!

"I did." Ned admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Sally couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug! Wait until she told Mimi and Queenie!

Every Who knew about Club Green Z. It was the biggest, most popular dance club of them all! Due to its popularity, the price to get in was not cheap and normally, you need a reservation. Of course, you should know that it would be no problem for the Mayor's son to get into such a club.

Ned tried his hardest not to turn into a puddle of goo as Sally hugged him. Club Green Z was such a hot spot and like he had stated before, he wanted everything to be perfect. So, what would be the perfect place to take the love of his life? Why, to the most energetic place in all of Whoville. At least he knew he had done something right. Now, if only his heart would stop trying to leap out of his chest.


	6. Chapter Six: Who Angel

**Chapter Six: Bomp Up with the Who Angel! **

* * *

It wasn't even nine o'clock and the club was already packed! The line nearly stretched out towards the back countries. Thank goodness for mayorial amenities or they would have never gotten a space. Ned really owed his dad big time for this one.

The driver pulled up into the VIP parking spot. Once the car was stopped, the driver got out and opened up the door for the Ned and his date. As the couple headed towards the entrance, they were greeted by loud screams of mayor fan girls. Ned, of course, ignored them. Tonight, his leading lady was Sally, no one else.

"I can't believe you got us reservations here!" Sally was now acting like a young girl at Christmas. "I've heard so much about this place!"

"Well, when you're dad's the mayor, you get a few perks." Ned beamed.

The bouncer let the two of them in, leaving the many fan girls disappointed and crushed.

Once inside, music swarmed around them. There was a wave of movement about on the dance floor as people moved and grooved to the beat. The hostess led the two of their table. They passed a few Whos that started whispering. Sally could feel her face redden; this was rather strange for her. She still couldn't believe that she was here with the Mayor's son. Ned seemed rather unperturbed though. Maybe he didn't care about the paparazzi. Well, if he didn't care, neither did she.

They sat down at their table. Ned tried not to stare but it's hard to break a habit. His mind couldn't get over how picturesque Sally was. Everything that had happened up until now had seemed like a dream but he knew it was real. This angel among Whos had graced him with her presence. He didn't want anything else. All he wanted was one night with her and he was getting it. In fact, his fears of messing up had completely vanished.

Well, almost.

"What are you looking at?" Sally asked Ned suddenly.

"Sorry, I just can't get over how pretty you are." Ned blushed and Sally did too.

"Stop it; you'll give me a swelled head!" She declared.

Again with her humble attitude. There was no doubt about it now; Ned O'Malley was madly, completely, entirely, painstakingly love with Sally.

"Oh Ned, can we please dance?" She pleaded with her big, round eyes. "I love this song!"

_I'd like to thank the guy  
Who wrote the song  
That made my baby  
Fall in love with me_

Ned looked at the dance floor. He had never danced in public before so that idea scared him but with Sally begging him, he couldn't refuse. He stood up, took her by the hand and headed to the floor.

_Who put the bomp  
In the bomp bah bomp bah bomp?  
Who put the ram  
In the rama lama ding dong?_

Sally pulled him onto the brighten floor before she let go of his hand and started dancing. Ned merely began to shuffle but as the music grew louder, he found his feet ignoring his commands. What was it about music that made him want to move?

"Come on!" Sally laughed, taking Ned's hands again.

"O-Okay."

He gave her a twirl and brought her back. Hey, this isn't so bad. Again, he twirled and then dipped her. Sally gave a dramatic sigh and laughed again. The two them continued moving, becoming more relaxed. Ned's body was perfectly in tune with the music. Before he knew it, he was doing the worm in front of everyone! The crowd applauded him but no clapped louder than Sally. After that awesome move, he spun himself around and then jumped onto his feet.

_  
__Who put the bop  
In the bop shoo bop shoo bop?  
Who put the dip  
In the dip da dip da dip?_

Ned opened his arms, awaiting Sally. Running, she nimbly jumped into her arms and he spun her. Then, they held each other's hands. Ned spun his date then lifted her up like a ballerina. The crowd began to show their approval. _  
_

_Who was that man?  
I'd like to shake his hand  
He made my baby  
Fall in love with me (yeah!!)_

For the grand finale, Ned did something that was beyond amazing! He threw Sally into the air who did a flip and then had her land on his shoulders.

And guess what?

He didn't drop her and she didn't fall! The crow went wild!

"Alright now, we're going to take things down a notch," The DJ spoke into his mic. "And this next slow dance is dedicated to the couple with the crazy moves."

_Who angel,  
Who angel  
Will you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love, with you_

Sally's fit of giggles finally subsided as a soft, dreamy love song began to play. Couples got into pairs and started to dance. Ned's heart was beating, not as fast as it normally did, but it was still going rather fast. His first slow dance! And on the first date with Sally!

Sally looped her arms around Ned's neck and leaned against his chest. Alright Ned, just don't loose your cool. Slow dancing isn't all that hard. Take your hands and place them on the small of her back.

Ned obeyed the command sent to him from his brain. Shaking, his hands placed themselves on the small of Sally's back. She responded by sighing slightly, nuzzling her head against his chest. Ned almost turned into a puddle of ooze.

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your lovliness  
I hope and I pray,  
That someday,  
Ill be the vision of your  
Happiness_

Having Sally next to him made the world seem so absolute. It was like his life had been a puzzle and there was a piece missing. Now, thanks to Sally, he was completely whole. Thinking about all the feelings that welled up inside him made his stomach turn. There was no way he could ever tell Sally what he felt. Well, at least not just yet. He wanted to tell her how he adored her but he couldn't do that as of now. Everything was too perfect and he didn't want to spoil it.

Sally had never felt so warm before. Some type of strange warmth radiate from Ned. It was odd and scary but at the same time, extremely inviting. She felt like never letting him go. She didn't care if this night ended; her arms would stay wrapped around him until the end of time. Her heart started beating fast as she thought about holding him. What was wrong with her?

Could she actually be falling for Ned?


	7. Chapter Seven: The Perfect Ending

Sorry if this seems really short. Again, thanks everyone for the faveorites and reviews.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Perfect Ending

* * *

After what seemed like hours of insane dancing, the new couple decided they were ready to leave. But Ned informed his date that the night wasn't over yet. There was one more place he had to take her.

"Now where are we going?" Sally asked Ned.

"You'll see." Ned answered.

Sally gave him a playful punch and then leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. Ned was on cloud nine. Everything so far had gone perfectly, not a single mistake or disaster! Honestly, he couldn't believe his luck! His first date and everything had gone smoothly.

Not to mention, he danced in front of others. If he had been at that club by himself, he wouldn't have done something so insane. But something about Sally's happy-go-lucky attitude brought out the craziness inside of him. Being around her made it okay to let loose and go crazy. Around her, Ned was able to be himself and he didn't care if others thought he looked like a buffoon.

The driver stopped randomly at a large, opened field. Again, he got out and opened the door. Once outside, Sally was in complete awe.

The stars were sparkling in the sky with a half moon hanging above them and it looked positively breath taking.

"Oh Ned, this is amazing!" She breathed.

"Yeah, I come here every once in a while to look at the sky." Ned jumped onto the top of the limo.

He offered Sally his hand and pulled her up. There, they leaned back, there faces illuminated by the soft glow of the moon. The stars twinkled, giving off a sense of wonder and excitement. Ned glanced over at his date, her eyes filled with a gleam of happiness. Everything had gone off without a hitch!

Now, for the closing to a perfect day.

Slowly, Ned's hand moved towards Sally's. When their hands touched, Sally looked down and then at Ned. He almost moved away but Sally gave his hand a squeeze and leaned on his shoulder.

Perfect. This night was absolutely perfect.

"Hey, a shooting star!" Ned pointed to the sky. "Make a wish."

"I don't need too. Everything I could want is right here." Sally snuggled with him.

That last comment made Ned feel like he could fly! This had been the best night of his life and there hadn't been one mistake! Everything was going to be smooth sailing from now on. He was completely sure of that.


	8. Chapter Eight:So Did You Hear?

* * *

Now this is one of my all time favoerite chapters I have ever written. Hopefully, no one wil lget greatly confused.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: So Did You Hear?**

* * *

"Lola, guess what!" Greta of Whoville High looked around before she whispered to Lola. "Ned O'Malley is dating Sally O'Kelly!"

"No way!" Lola gasped.

* * *

"Evelyn, did you hear about Ned and Sally?" Lola asked. "The two of them are madly in love!"

"Ned? As in Ned O'Malley?" Evelyn asked and Lola nodded. "Wow, this is big!"

Evelyn took out her Who phone and clicked on her speed dial.

"Crystal? Yeah, its Ev. You're never going to believe what I just heard!" Evelyn looked at Lola who gave the okay. "Ned is going to marry Sally O'Kelly!"

"Now this came from a very relieable source," Crystal told Fiona and Madison. "The mayor's son is in love with Sally O'Kelly and the two of them are going to elope and get married!"

Crystal passed a note to Xanthe during math class that read this: 'Ned and Sally are running away from Sally's ex."

* * *

Later, Xanthe talked to Indigo.

"Sally's ex-boyfriend has gone crazy and has threatened to kill her so she's eloping with Ned!" Xanthe explained.

* * *

Indigo caught up Beth and Dakota at the lockers.

"You'll never believe what I just heard!" Indigo motioned the girls to come closer. "Ned wrote Sally a love letter and she confessed her feelings to him!"

The other two gasped.

"And that's not all! Her boyfriend found out and he's enraged! So, Ned is eloping with Sally but the ex is hiring his friend to follow them!"

* * *

"Sally's ex hired a trained assassin to find her and kill Ned?" Kimberly was shocked at what Dakota had told her.

"Paul, did you know that Ned O'Malley is trained in martial arts?" Kimberly inquired of her boyfriend.

"No way, really?" He asked.

"Its true! Sally O'Kelly's ex-boyfriend hired an assassin to take out Ned but it turns out that Ned has a black belt and can control minds! He's going to use his powers to protect himself and Sally after they elope."

* * *

"I'm serious man! O'Malley can levitate things and control minds! That what's going to use against the ninjas when they attack him and Sally while they're eloping!" Paul told Gregory and Tanner.

"That's awesome!" Tanner laughed.

"Totally!" Gregory agreed.

"No way! The mafia is chasing after Ned O'Malley and Sally O'Kelly because they're eloping to escape her crazy ex-boyfriend?" Betty was surprised by this news from Tanner.

"Yep. The ex even hired zombie ninjas but O'Malley has mad powers! He's physic and he can shape shift!"

"That's amazing!"

* * *

"Okay, run this by me again?" Sally asked Queenie.

"Well, Betty told me that Tanner told her that you and Ned are eloping so you can escape your crazy ex-boyfriend who has hired zombie, werewolf ninjas and the Spanish mafia to destroy you but Ned is going to protect you with his amazing psychic, shape shifting and laser eye powers."

Sally and Mimi stared at their friend who hadn't taken a breath during that whole sentence.

"What?" Queenie looked confused.

"Nothing." The others replied.


	9. Chapter Nine: Tough Guy

Enjoy my fellow readers.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Tough Guy**

* * *

Ned couldn't stop smiling. Friday night had been the best night of his life! Sally O'Kelly, the girl who drove him wild had gone on a date with him! How could his life get any better? It couldn't for it was too perfect!

"Someone's happy," Burke noticed his friend's sunny deposition. "I'm guessing your date went well."

"Burke, Sally is the one! I'm telling you, she is flawless!" Ned sighed blissfully. "There isn't a single wrong with her! How could one girl be just so perfect?"

Now everyone knows that someone's life can only go well for so long before something bad happens. Everything for Ned had been perfect until now for two certain people weren't all that pleased with our loveable hero. Why where they not happy? Because, apparently, Ned had stolen their property.

Can you guess who I am talking about?

"Hey O'Smelly!"

You guessed right my dears.

Ned stopped, Burke looking behind them. Gary was marching down the hall with a grimace on his face. Everyone in the hallway started to whisper and stop to look.

"Who do you think you are?" Gary spat.

"Why, I'm Ned O'Malley! Son of the mayor and mayor-to-be!" Ned replied politely.

"Very funny," Gary was in Ned's face now. "Look here bub. I don't care who your dad is and I certainly don't care who you are."

"Well what a coincidence! I don't care about you either." Ned returned.

Everyone gasped. Ned had never ever said something like that before! Gary was taken aback too. Who was this new, brave Who and what had they done with the wimpy, dorky Ned everyone had known? Well, that Who was gone. Gary could tell this wasn't going to go down as easily as he thought but that didn't matter to him.

"Stop playing games with me!" Gary demanded. "You better stop acting smart with me or--"

"Or I'll hurt your feelings?" Ned asked.

There was another gasp and few giggles. Gary gritted his teeth, his anger rising slightly.

Then, as if to fuel the fire, Ferdinand appeared out of nowhere and saw the meeting going on without him. This was something he wasn't going to stand for.

"What's this? Two boobs going head to head?" He asked.

"There's a boob here?" Ned looked around and then back at Ferdinand. "Oh, there's one!"

This comment caused the gathering crowd to roar with laughter. Ferdinand's face turned red with anger.

"How dare you! You better apologize or I'll—"

"Cry to your mama?" Ned asked, causing the spectators to double over in laughter.

The laughs were cut short as Gary reached out and grabbed Ned by the scruff of his shirt. People began to gasp. However, one certain female Who saw what was going on and quickly ran away to notify someone important.

"You think you're so cool just because your daddy's the mayor!" Gary sneered. "If you think you're such a man, I'd like to see you win a fight against me."

"Well you're out of luck," Ned moved Gary's hand off his shirt. "Because I'm not going to fight you."

Whispers arose, gasps were uttered. Burke was speechless, thinking his friend was either really brave or completely stupid. Probably both.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not going to fight you. Do I have to spell it out?" Ned's tone was filled with ice.

Gary, with a new found rage, slammed Ned up against the lockers. Girls started screaming. Burke was about to run to get the principal when he heard another voice.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing you big galoot?" Sally yelled.

By the look in her eye, you could tell she was beyond mad. She was downright livid! Heck, a vampire wouldn't want to mess with her right now. Both Gary and Fanny knew that they were in a whole, heap of trouble. Standing beside her best friend, Queenie smiled a smile of satisfaction; this was going to be good. Sally, tear them to bits.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like." Gary blurted out.

That, of course, was his first mistake.

"Yeah right! You put Ned down this instant!" Gary obeyed like a scared puppy. "You must think you're so tough you stupid oaf!"

"Ha, she called you an oaf!" Ferdinand thought he was in the clear.

"You're next you avocado!" Sally snapped. "You think just because you're bigger that you can go around and beat people up? Ned happens to be a sweet guy and I'm not going to stand around and let you harass him!"

"But--"

"No buts!" Sally turned to Ferdinand. "And you! Let me tell you something. You are not better than everyone else. In fact, you have to be one of the rudest, most insensitive people I have ever met!"

The crowed gasped, Gary and Ferdinand speechless.

"Come on Ned," Sally turned her back on the others. "Lets take you to the nurse's office to see if you're hurt."


	10. Chapter Ten: The First Big Question

_Let me assure you all that I am not dead but I might as well seeing as how I am not getting enough sleep. Either way, I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I'm sorry for taking so long! hugs all around_

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Second Biggest Question

"I cannot believe those jerks!" Sally sighed as she walked with Ned to the nurse's office. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I told you, that didn't hit me." Ned assured her.

"Well, lets get you checked anyways," Sally said. "Oh, you were so brave!"

Brave? Ned had been brave? His face turned bright red. That was the first time anyone had considered him brave. This was one of the biggest compliments he had ever received.

"But I didn't fight!"

"And that is what made you brave," Sally explained as they entered the office. "Most boys think fighting can solve problems but you proved to everyone that it doesn't!"

Wow! When Sally said it like that, Ned had been brave. Come to think of it, he wouldn't have put up a fight anyways. Gary had to learn sooner or later that punches wouldn't solve anything. Ned would have taken any blow Gary had sent his way, even if it meant pain. Being with Sally was making all of Ned's doubts about himself vanish into thin air! How could he ever manage without her?

Ned, time for you to ask her.

Oh, not now!  
Ned, you can do this. You think you're a nothing but that's not true! Sally thinks you're amazing and brave! Honestly, you're a lot stronger than you think.

You think so?

I know so.

The nurse looked Ned and found nothing broken to Sally's relief. After they left, they were about to head towards their respected classrooms when—

"Sally, are you going to Whocoming?"

"I would like to but I need a date." She sighed.

"Well," Ned breathed. "Would you like to go with me?"

Sally looked at him, "Really?"

"It would be an honor." He told her, blushing.

"Oh Ned, I would love too!"  
Again, Sally gave him a hug. This time, Ned didn't feel like he was going to faint, melt or anything. And this time, he also hugged her back and she didn't flinch! Oh, this was all too perfect!

Well, perfect for him of course.

"Ned and Sally are going to Whocoming?" Terri asked Queenie.

"Yep! Don't they make a perfect couple?"

"Totally!"

Now, these two gossiping gals didn't know that Gary and Ferdinand had over their conversation. You can already guess that after the way Ned had mocked them and humiliated in front of all the whole school, they were not happy.

"This is completely outrageous!" Ferdinand declared loudly. "why on earth would she go out with that--that--BOOB!"

"Franny, I know you don't like me and I don't like you," Gary said. "But if we want to win back Sally, then we have to eliminate the third wheel."

Gary offered his hand. Ferdinand eyed it with suspicion. Could he really work with his sworn enemy?

"Great idea old chap."

Yes, he could.


	11. Chapter Eleven: All a Flutter

**Chapter Eleven: All a Flutter**

**"I still can't believe you and Ned are going out for a second time!" MiMi bubbled.**

"**Well I can't get over how Sally told off Gary and Franny at the same time!" Queenie held up her milkshake glass. "I propose a toast!" **

"**A toast to Sally and Ned! May they be together forever!" MiMi declared.**

**Sally blushed, her friends merely laughing. She really didn't think that she and Ned would last as a couple. She liked the idea very much but it seemed highly unlikely. He was nice to her, extremely sweet and polite but he could just be faking it. Wait, no. That wasn't like Ned at all. He was sweet to everyone, it was just his nature.**

"**I still can't believe he asked me." Sally admitted.**

"**I can! Sally, everyone knows that's he madly in love you!" Mimi sipped her milkshake.**

"**She's right Sally, you'd have to be an idiot not to realize how much Ned likes you." Queenie added.**

"**Yeah but I doubt this will last," Sally ate her cherry. "I mean, he's is the mayor son."**

"**Your point?" MiMi licked whip cream off her finger. "Just because he's the mayor son doesn't mean anything! He likes you. Can't you realize that you don't have be some type of princess to earn his affection?"**

**Sally thought that over for a second. MiMi actually had a point. Sally was a normal girl from a normal family. They had no big social connections, no political family members, nothing at all special to set her apart from others. But Ned didn't seem to care. All those things were over looked. Could he really just be interested in her? The Who she was and nothing else?**

**She wasn't too sure. The idea didn't seem so insane after the events that had transpired. Ned asking her out on a date, taking her for a night on the town, him standing up to Gary and Ferdinand; maybe Ned really just liked her.**

"**All that aside, we're going to have to find you a dress!" Queenie started.**

"**Oh, something with sparkles!" MiMi traced the rim of her glass. "And something pink! Or red! Or both!"**

"**Do I have a say in the matter?" Sally interjected.**

"**How about ribbons?"**

"**Sparkling ribbons!"**

"**I guess not." She muttered.**

"**Mom!" Ned whined.**

"**Oh, hush up and stand still!" Mrs. O'Malley tightened her son's bow. "I was right! Your father's suit is a perfect fit!"**

**Ned turned to the mirror and smiled. His mom was actually right. He looked like a dashing young Who if he said so himself. He struck a pose, looking at his reflection. Wow, he was a lady killer!**

**Wait, no! That's not what he wanted to be. If he did, he be stooping to Gary's level and that was something he just refused to do. Sally hated guys who were nothing but sleaze bags who used their positions in life to push others around. Ned couldn't bear to have Sally be disappointed in him. Why? He didn't really know but the idea of her hating him made his heart want to break.**

**After sneaking away from his mother who had started blabbering about being a grandmother, Ned headed up to his room. He locked the door, making sure he was guaranteed complete privacy. Over at his night stand, he opened up the drawer and took out a small, velvet box of purple.**

"**Everything is falling into place," He whispered as he opened the box. "Lets just hope it stays that way."**

**Now, you know as well as I do, that Ned's perfect fairy tale was going to take a turn for the worse for both Gary and Franny where up to no good.**

**Whoville isn't just filled with the nicest Whos you'll ever meet but there are also some people there you would not really like to run into. They're not exactly Whos so they are given the name What-its because unlike the Whos they are mean, rude, smelly and their clothes are always clashing.**

**So going over to their side was risky business.**

"**Are you sure about this? I've heard these guys play hard ball." Gary whispered as they edged along the side streets.**

"**Look, we're perfectly safe I can assure---" Ferdinand began.**

"**PICKLES!" **

**Both of the young Whos jumped as someone ran past them covered in tin foil. They stood there for a while before they decided to head on before another wacko came their way.**

**Many What-its hung out at a place called Stank's Reach, a really nasty bar that smelled like rotting fish and month old cheese. Apparently, it was like a bunch of fresh flowers to the weird Who like people. Gary nearly gagged but Ferdinand stopped him in fear of insulting someone. **

**The door opened, releasing an even more revolting smell that made them both want to hurl. Once inside, they were greeted by the iciest of stares. Gary gulped as headed down the stairs into the bar. Ferdinand scanned the room until he saw their contact; he sat at the back of the room, wearing a large brown overcoat.**

"**He's here. Come on." Ferdinand tugged Gary.**

**They headed over to the table where a shady figure chugged down a glass of murky, black liquid and then belched. Ferdinand flinched slightly.**

"**You the two jokers in need of my services?" The stranger wiped black away from his lips. **

"**We are indeed the gentlemen requiring your assistance. I know that we can—"Ferdinand started.**

"**No." **

"**Beg pardon?"**

"**The answer's no!" A waitress brought the unknown figure another black drink. "Give me why I should help you goody-goodies eh?"**

**Ferdinand was taken aback but before he could say anything, Gary pushed him aside.**

"**Because we can give you an all access pass Whoville High's cafeteria dumpster." **

**There was silence between the three. The figure placed his glass on the table and removed his cap, revealing a grin that was crawling with termites.**

"**What's the job?" Asked the Grinch.**


End file.
